big_daddys_fun_sackfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4:Duos
Big Daddy Season 1, also known as Season 1, was the first season of the British game show series Big Daddy. It began on January 18, 2016 on Facebook Messenger for 16 days, concluding on February 2, 2016 when Nadia Hadj-Aissa was crowned the winner with eleven votes from the evicted Sackmates. She won a crown and trophy. Season 1 of Big Daddy is radically different from following seasons of the series. It was loosely based off the hit Netherlands series of Big Brother. There was no Head of Sack this season, instead every day the Sackmates would participate in a game that had numerous rounds, the first person to correctly answer each round was deemed safe and couldn't face eviction that day. If you failed to win a round or didn't show up that day you would become nominated and face eviction. Each game varied in how many people were nominated with four being the maximum and two the minimum. The fellow Sackmates would then vote, and the player with the most votes would be evicted. On Finale night, all former sackmates returned to vote for a winner. There were 5 games every week: a hour live game from Monday-Thursday & Sunday, there was also occasionally twists that could take part on any day like late arrivals or birthday treats Voting History ''''' * '''Note 1: Due to Rosie walking from the game, Amelia returned. * Note 2: In a surprise twist the eviction was cancelled * Note 3: As part of Ruby's birthday twist she got to open multiple presents containing prizes or devils. She won immunity for herself that round and also the power to bring back an evicted sackmates, she chose Rosie to return. * Note 4: In a surprise twist it was announced that someone else would be evicted on day 8, everyone voted one person that they wanted to be nominated and the two with the most votes went up. * Note 5: ** In another twist the six evicted sackmates competed for one spot back in the game. Benj won the competition and entered the game. ** Note 6: '''Day 11 had another surprise double eviction. ** '''Note 7: In a twist the five remaining players were all asked to pick a number from 1-11, each number was paired up with an evicted player. The number picked would determine who would return. ** Note 8: After Katie's eviction it was announced that there would be another surprise eviction. This time if the votes were to tie all tied nominees would be evicted. Daily History Day 1 'Day 2' 'Day 3' 'Day 4' 'Day 7 Non Eviction' 'Day 8' 'Day 8 Shock Eviction' 'Day 9' 'BUY BACK' 'Day 10' 'Day 11' 'Day 11 Shock Eviction' 'Day 14' 'Day 14 Shock Triple' Day 15 FINAL 3 FINALE Statistics Trivia * Amelia set the record for most nominations in a season with six. * Amelia and Rosie set the record for most votes against in a season with twelve. * Nadia was the only sackmate to not receive a single vote during an eviction. * Asha and Benj were the last players to be nominated for eviction, they were both nominated Day 9. * Rosie survived the most evictions as a final nominee, she survived 4 and was evicted on the 5th. * This season set the record for having the most eliminated players return back to the game with seven. * This season set the record for having the most people walk with four * Jude, Flo and Nia were all evicted the same day as returning. * This season holds the record for the debut of the most winners with six. * As of Season 21 only six of this original cast are still actively participating in seasons. * Out of the sixteen sackmates this season thirteen of them played again. ** Megan, Bethan and Dorrie didn't return after this season.